This invention relates generally to electrical power distribution and more specifically to a power center unit for distributing electrical power to electronic equipment.
A common problem in modern power distribution networks is AC (alternating current) line current having high harmonic content and hence the potential for overloaded neutral wires caused by the non-linear loading of electronic power supplies. Different solutions have been offered to overcome this problem. Some examples include: delta-wye transformers for canceling triplen harmonics (3rd, 9th, 15th . . . ); zig-zag transformers for diverting triplen harmonics from neutral conductors to phase conductors; dual-output transformers for canceling 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, 15th, 17th, 19th . . . harmonics; and quad-output transformers for canceling 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, 11th, 13th, 15th, 17th, 19th, 21st harmonics.
Each of the solutions noted above have a limitation that loads on each of the output phases of the transformer must be balanced to achieve the desired affect. Load balancing is very difficult in conventional power center installations. Conventional power center installations are designed to service very diverse, fluctuating loads, such as entire office buildings. The pieces of electronic equipment served by a single power center are distributed over several floors of the building and are generally unknown, or subject to change without notice. Since proper load balancing in such installations is substantially impossible or a matter of chance, the efficacy of these installations is degraded and power factors suffer.
There is therefore a need in the industry for a power center unit that facilitates the segregation and balancing of loads across each of the output phases of the transformer in an electrical distribution system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a power center unit for electronic equipment that is constructed to facilitate the segregation and balancing of loads across each of the output phases of a transformer in an electrical distribution system to mitigate harmonic currents generated by those loads.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a power center unit that may be used as a turnkey mobile power unit for construction sites, film shoots, roadside signs and other mobile or semi-mobile applications.
Accordingly, there is provided a power center unit for electronic equipment comprising: a harmonic mitigation device for connection to a source of alternating current, the harmonic mitigation device mitigating certain harmonic currents to reduce harmonic currents drawn from the source of alternating current; and at least one distribution panel connected to the harmonic mitigation device, the harmonic mitigation device and the at least one distribution panel forming an integral unit.